Escape To Storybrooke
by TracyCook
Summary: Rebekah decides to kidnap Caroline in order to get revenge on her brother. But, when they get a flat tire they end up in a town called Storybrooke and they meet Ruby. Caroline has a little crush on Ruby, but Ruby already has feelings for another woman named Belle. Rebekoline and Red Beauty romance.


**Escape To Storybrooke**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and Once Upon A Time.

Pairing: Ruby/Belle and Rebekah/Caroline

Rating: M

**Can You Blame Me?**

'_**She stared up into Stefan's eyes, searching them for evidence that he was not once again betraying her, evidence that he had asked about her past lover with no deceitful intentions. What she found behind them was sorrow and realization. He had just realized that he was deceiving the wrong person, and she knew that. But, it was too late. The damage had already been done.**_

"_**I'm sorry little sister, but you're right." Her brother's voice echoed off of the walls of the room. She could feel him standing behind her, and she turned to stare him down. Watching closely as he dipped the dagger into the ashes of the white oak tree. **_

_**He only wanted the information that she had. Now she was a liability. He was going to once again put her to rest in a casket for as long as he felt necessary.**_

"_**You really are a hopeless fool." His lips quirked up as he spoke.**_

_**She attempted to run from him, only to be stopped by Stefan. The man that she had once claimed to love, the man that she still held deep feelings toward. With guilt shimmering in his eyes he told her, "I'm sorry, Rebekah."**_

_**Her belief in his words did not make the situation better.**_

_**If anything it made it worse.**_

_**Sucking in her cheeks, she turned to face her brother and stare him directly in the eye. She had spent a thousand years running from a father that wanted to kill her. That Niklaus had convinced her was her enemy. And now that she knew that the real enemy was her brother, she was not going to continue running. If he wanted to dagger her and stuff her in a box for safe keeping then so be it. When she awakened she would get her revenge. **_

"_**Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily, but I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik." She took a step toward him and lifted her chin confidently. "No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love." **_

"_**Do it. Look me in the eye, and do it you coward!" She screamed in his face. "Do it!"**_

_**He hastily moved toward her and thrust the dagger deep into her chest, puncturing her heart. She felt her body going numb and the blood draining from her veins as she collapsed against his shoulder. **_

_**Then darkness consumed her and she was dead to the world.'**_

Blue eyes snapped open and Rebekah gasped for air as she sat up in the casket that she had grown to call home. She immediately recognized her surroundings as the basement of Niklaus' estate. She did not see anyone around. Not any of her brothers, not Stefan, no one.

It was almost sadistically ritualistic how often she was daggered by the people that she trusted. Yet, it was rare that she did not know who removed the dagger.

She groaned out and lifted a hand to her throat. She was starved and she needed to feed, more so than that though, she needed to seek out her revenge. All of the betrayals over the last year rushed back at once and filled her with overwhelming hatred. She hated Elena, she hated Stefan, and most importantly she hated Niklaus. He had hurt her when he told her that she was not his sister anymore and then proceeded to snap her neck, but this was taking it too far.

Exploiting her first love, her first heartbreak, and then using it against her before daggering her and shoving her back into a casket with the help of her ex-lover.

That was most definitely taking things too far.

"One of these days someone is going to use something that he loves against him." Rebekah muttered spitefully under her breath. "Not that he loves much aside from that bloody bitch, Caroline."

Her eyes lit up with realization as she spoke the other blonde's name. She knew that even if Niklaus did not want to admit that he had feelings for the young vampire, he did. He drew her silly pictures, sent her pointless gifts to show her how special she was to him, and spoke about her in high graces. Even if he were not capable of truly loving anyone as much as he loved himself, he did love Caroline.

She was the one thing that Rebekah could manipulate and use against him. Caroline was the one thing that she could take away from her brother, the one thing that would completely crush him.

Rebekah climbed out of the casket gracefully and dusted off her outfit. She was a woman on a mission and she intended to complete it. She intended to destroy her brother's happiness as well as Caroline's.

O

Caroline wrapped her arms around her body as she walked home from Elena's house. She could not help but be a little anxious walking around at night in Mystic Falls. Despite having super strength and enhanced senses, she still seemed to often play the part of damsel in distress. She was constantly being kidnapped, chained up, tortured, and hurt, so of course she was on guard. Not to mention, she felt like someone had been following her for the last ten minutes.

Her ears perked up when she heard another snapping sound behind her. She tensed and clenched her fists tightly as she sped up her pace.

'_It's probably nothing, Caroline! You already checked like fifty times if someone was following you… it's no one… you're just being paranoid!' _She attempted to rationalize her fears, reminding herself that it was probably just an animal or something.

"You're fine… No one is following you… It's just your imagination, Caroline." The young vampire told herself as she unclenched and clenched her fists nervously.

There was another snapping sound in the distance. This time she let out a high-pitched scream and jumped, turning to look behind her and find what had made the noise. "Hello…?" She asked shakily as she scanned the area. "Is anyone—ahh!"

Caroline's scream was silenced by a strong feminine hand covering her lips. Her eyes opened wide and she started thrashing around in an attempt to escape, but the woman holding her was stronger than she was. "Mmm…mmff…"

"Please, be a dear and silence yourself." A familiar British accent spoke hotly against her ear.

She recognized the voice immediately. It was Rebekah Mikaelson. _'Oh god! She's totally going to kill me!' _Caroline's struggling intensified as did her muffled cries. She knew that Rebekah hated her ever since Klaus had chosen to save her over his own sister.

The original vampire flipped Caroline around, hand still firmly placed over her lips. Their blue eyes connected in an intense gaze. Rebekah's pupils dilated as she stared deep into terrified pools. The other woman was so scared of her, it was exciting.

"I said." She spoke slowly. "Silence yourself, Caroline."

She could no longer speak or struggle as she stared up at Rebekah. _'What is going on!? I can't move! I can't scream! Is she—she's compelling me!'_

"There's a good girl." Her full lips twisted up deviously. She lowered her hand from Caroline's lips and traced her fingers delicately over her cheek, twisting one of her curls around her finger. "Now, listen here." Rebekah leant forward, her lips nearly brushing against the other blonde's as she spoke. "You are going to do exactly as I say. Are we clear?"

She nodded her acceptance.

"You are going to leave this town behind. You are going to come with me, but you are not to forget about all of your friends here in Mystic Falls. You will remember them, you will miss them, but you will never see them again. Understood?"

Caroline found herself nodding despite herself. She did not want to agree to the compulsion, she did not want to fall under her spell, but she could not resist the power of an original vampire. The thought of never talking to Elena again, never going to spend the night at Bonnie's, and never seeing Klaus again killed her. Plus, she would miss prom and graduation and everything that she had been waiting for her entire life.

"Good." Rebekah smirked. "Now, get in the car and start driving. We've got quite a long trip ahead of us." She nodded her head toward an expensive looking vehicle that was parked across the street. Caroline had not noticed it earlier.

Her muscles tensed as she did as she was told and walked across the street toward the car. Opening the driver side door she climbed in and waited for Rebekah to join her. Her body was aching as she tried to resist the compulsion, but she couldn't. She couldn't force her legs to move, she couldn't force her way out of the car. She was trapped and she was going to do whatever Rebekah wanted her to do.

She was going to lose everything that she loved.

O

After a few hours of listening to Caroline tapping her knuckles angrily against the window, Rebekah had given in and allowed her to speak again. She quickly realized that it wasn't much better. Hearing her incessantly whine and moan about how she was taking her away from everything that she loved, and complain about how she wanted to go home and didn't want to drive any longer, was so annoying.

Finally, she had given in to some of her wishes.

Now, Rebekah was driving while Caroline rested her eyes in the passenger seat. Chewing on her full bottom lip, she cast her eyes toward the younger woman and watched her sleeping form. One of Caroline's blonde curls fell in her face and she swatted it away, only to have it fall back into place causing her to whimper and push at it angrily.

'_She is actually sort of adorable when she isn't whining...' _

She allowed her eyes to wander over the curve of Caroline's cheek and down over her long neck toward her cleavage. Rebekah would never admit it, but she had always hated the other woman because she was intimidated by her. She was gorgeous inside and out. She was positive and happy and she did right by people in most instances. But, other than that she was also extremely beautiful.

When she felt her body reacting strangely to the sight, she quickly pulled her eyes away from her and refocused them on the road. She noticed that a car was coming right at her so she quickly turned the wheel and moved out of the way.

"Bloody hell!" She growled out angrily at the driver. Even though she knew that it was her fault. Rebekah was not good at driving and she had never enjoyed it. It seemed like a dangerous idea thought up by people who had no patience. She much preferred the means of transportation from the tenth century.

Caroline started to stir in the seat beside her due to the abrupt turn of the car. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched out her arms to Rebekah's begrudging enjoyment.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked in a soft voice. She was actually feeling a lot better about the situation now that she could speak again and had gotten some rest. She was not happy about it, but it could be worse. At least Rebekah hadn't killed her or something.

"We are heading into a town called Storybrooke." She laughed as she read the sign. "Silly name for a town."

"I think it's kinda cute."

"You would."

"Whatever. You're the one who brought me along so you can just deal with it." Caroline rolled her eyes at the stubborn British vampire and she leant forward to look down the street into the town. She could not see much from where they were aside from a tall clock tower. It seemed like a small town.

Rebekah sucked in her cheeks and pursed her lips in a pout as she focused her attention on the road. She did not care what Caroline said. "Or, I could simply kill you and rid the planet of your ridiculous opinions."

"Go for it." She countered, knowing that if the other vampire wanted to kill her she already would have. There was some reason that she was taking her along and keeping her alive.

"Please, just be quiet." Rebekah groaned out in annoyance.

Caroline was just about to complain again when the car started to drive funny and make a strange noise. It sounded like the tire was going flat. She gripped the side of the door as Rebekah pulled over on the side of the road, fear evident on her face. It was obvious that she was not a fan of modern technology.

The original vampire turned to stare at Caroline with wide terrified eyes. "What was that?"

She swallowed and shrugged her shoulders. "I think we have a flat tire."

"A flat tire? What on earth is a flat tire?"

"Come on, I'll show you." She sighed and turned to open the passenger door before walking around the car in search of the flat tire. Finally, she found it and pointed to it. Rebekah furrowed her brow as she stared at the broken tire. She had never owned a car before and she had no idea how to fix the problem.

"How do we fix it?"

Caroline looked up at Rebekah like she was insane. It was crazy how naïve she could be. She assumed that it had to do with being locked in a casket for the last ninety years. "Do you have a spare?"

"A spare?"

"Tire."

She thought about it for a moment before denying it. "Not that I know of."

Caroline started to laugh sarcastically, throwing up her hands and shaking her head in frustration. "Of course! Well, maybe if you hadn't kidnapped me and had just asked me to come along on this adventure, I could have told you to get one! Oh right, that would have been too complicated! I guess we better start walking to town then, because there is no way we are driving on this tire!"

"Sweet Caroline." Rebekah spoke in a dangerous tone of voice. She was seriously contemplating snapping Caroline's neck and carrying her to Storybrooke, just so that she would not have to listen to her nagging.

"What!?"

"Shut up, and start walking."

O

"What is this place?" Caroline wondered as they opened the front door to an establishment called Granny's Diner. It seemed to be an Inn and a café. There were people sitting at tables and at the bar, they were all socializing and laughing and they appeared to be happy.

"It appears to be a café." Rebekah stated pointedly.

A young woman approached them with a wide smile on her face. Her lips were painted a bright red, and her hair had red highlights in it. She had gorgeous eyes and a beautiful body that was quite exposed by the attire she was sporting. She had on a shirt that was tied up and showed off her toned abdomen, and her skirt and apron both cut off above the knees leaving little to the imagination.

"Hello! I'm Ruby." She introduced herself with enthusiasm. "It's nice to see some new faces in Storybrooke. Please do be seated and I will be right with the two of you!"

"Miss." Rebekah started, but she was already off to help some of the other customers. Letting out a sigh she headed toward one of the tables and took a seat. She was rather impatient. This was a flaw in her plan and she just wanted to fix it and be on her way.

Caroline took a seat across from the British vampire and she fixated her blue eyes on Ruby. She could not stop staring at her. She was one of the most beautiful women that she had ever seen.

"You're leering, love." Rebekah pointed out.

The younger vampire closed her mouth and shot her a glare. "Can you blame me? She's freaking gorgeous."

Hearing the other woman comment on Ruby's beauty caused a strange reaction in her. She hated it. It caused her muscles to tense and her stomach to lurch back and forth uncomfortably. _'What is wrong with me…? This is the same feeling that I got when she said that she had feelings for Nik… Why should I care if she finds that girl attractive?'_

Caroline returned her gaze to Ruby and watched as she walked around the diner. She had never really entertained the thought of dating another woman before, but she could not deny her attraction to the brunette.

Rebekah was trying her hardest to control her unexplainable jealousy as she watched Caroline gawk. She had this strange need to be the center of her attention. _'Why doesn't she look at me with such desire…? Not that I want her in such a way… but…'_

"Sorry for taking so long!" Ruby said as she returned to their table, pulling out her notepad and a pen to take their orders. "What would you like to order?"

"Don't worry about it at all. It's fine." Caroline told her with a flirtatious smile as she leant her chin against her hand and stared up at the gorgeous woman. She could smell her sweet perfume surrounding her with her enhanced senses. It was intoxicating.

The brunette grinned mischievously and leant over a little. "You aren't from around here are you?"

Rebekah growled under her breath as she watched the interaction. Pursing her full lips and glaring at Caroline who was obviously flirting with the random woman. It was taking a lot of self-control to not drain every ounce of blood from the waitress.

"No. We are not from here. In fact we do not even wish to eat. We got a flat tire and we were hoping to find somewhere to purchase a spare." Rebekah interrupted the conversation. Her accented voice filled with bitterness.

"Oh, well there is a mechanic shop down the road. You could see if they have what you are looking for there." Ruby offered. She could tell that the British woman did not like that she was flirting with the other blonde. _'Maybe they are girlfriends or something… but, they don't really act like girlfriends…'_

"Thanks." Rebekah stated coldly. "Come on Caroline, let's go."

"I'm actually really hungry, Rebekah. Can't we just stay and have a quick meal before we go?"

"No."

"Seriously? You aren't even going to let me eat now?!" Caroline whined angrily. The truth was that she just wanted to spend a little more time staring at the beautiful woman, but the original didn't need to know that.

Rebekah raised a brow and cocked her head to the side, staring up at Ruby and grinning deviously. "I can think of something else we could eat."

"Rebekah!"

"If you two are hungry, we have the most amazing pancakes! I could even give them to you on the house." Ruby offered. She did not understand why the two blondes were so argumentative, but she did not want to contribute to their issues.

"Sounds—" Rebekah started

"—Great!" Caroline finished, knowing that whatever the other woman was going to say was not going to be polite. She offered Ruby an encouraging smile and nod.

"Coming right up!" She said and turned to walk toward the other side of the diner.

Caroline and Rebekah sat in silence for a few minutes. Rebekah could not pry her eyes away from Caroline. She could not explain it if asked, but she was jealous. She hated the way that the young vampire watched the waitress. _'What is wrong with me? I do not fancy Caroline… so why do I care who she has relations with? I don't!'_

"I gotta go pee."

Rebekah glared at her.

"What?" She asked sarcastically. "I can't pee now?"

"Fine."

She watched as Caroline stood up and headed to the other side of the café. She did not head directly toward the bathroom though; instead she stopped and held another conversation with Ruby. She was running her hands through her hair and smiling flirtatiously. It made Rebekah sick to her stomach a she watched Ruby reach out and squeeze Caroline's arm. She felt extremely territorial over her and she wanted to put an end to the interaction.

She was not above killing an innocent woman to do so.

As Caroline headed into the bathroom, Rebekah stood to her feet and stared down Ruby with hungry eyes.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoy the first chapter to this fic! This is an idea that one of my favorite friends on Tumblr gave me! Hopefully I did a good job in writing it. I am very nervous about it. Anyhow, please do leave me some reviews if y'all want to see the next chapter! The next chapter will introduce Belle and start Red Beauty as well as Rebekoline! So, it should be exciting!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
